Wildlife Report
by Emziechu
Summary: Riku comes back from a month in America and things are different. Sora wants to rip Kari's throat out and now hates his ex-best friend. Why wont any one tell him what happened when he was away? Where's Roxas? And will he manage to let Sora know how he feels? Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas Caution - Mentions of Rape and abuse, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Kari bashing ftw!

* * *

Riku POV

I stretched lazily, watching the waves – well not so much the waves but my brunet best friend who was surfing them.

"Riku!"

I pushed my silver hair out of my face and snapped out of my trance, turning my head to the left, groaning inwardly. Kari was running towards me chest bouncing around in an obviously too small bikini

"Omi God! Fancy meeting you here!" she squealed, sitting next to me and thrusting her chest into my face.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Okay, so we have been neighbours since we were young, I have no interest in her – or any girl for that matter (not that anyone knew... yet.)

She continued babbling, not seeming to notice my lack of attention.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked coyly, tossing her sort hair pointlessly over her shoulder and running her fingers over my chiselled chest – okay, I'm vain so shoot me!

"I could ask you the same question _whore_" someone retorted behind her.

We both whipped our heads around towards the voice.

Sora was standing there, sea water running down his tanned chest, leaning on his surf board, brown hair falling into his angry blue eyes.

"What do you want faggot?" she snapped, clutching at me like a human shield.

"Nothing much" Sora replied coolly, "Just wondering if I should give a local wildlife report to Axel?" his blue eyes never left her face as she blanched and stood.

"See you later Riku" she stuttered and ran off to join her friends.

I watched as Sora's face darkened with anger and as he clenched his shaking fists as he watched his ex-best friend taking happily to her friends.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I asked softly, standing with a groan.

Sora looked at me, sadness and pain replacing the anger in his eyes.

"It's not my story to tell..." he replied, so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"Come on," he forced a grin on his face, "let's go wash those Kari germs off you, who knows where she's been" he joked.

* * *

Sora POV

"Roxas I'm home!" I called out softly for my twin.

"We're upstairs" a loud voice replied.

I rolled my eyes smiling as I hurried to join them. Axel and Roxas were curled up in our (mine and Roxas's) room, a pile of comics towering over them.

I smiled softly at the sight, and snapped my attention to Axel, "Can I have a word Ax?" I asked, letting my gaze wander over to the blonde who offered me one of his rare smiles.

"Sure" he stretched as he stood, messing up his red hair.

"I'll be right back" he promised, stooping down to kiss Roxas lightly on the lips.

I turned and Axel followed, closing the door behind him.

"She was at the beach, acting as though nothing had happened!" I snarled, balling my fists up in anger.

Axel's green eyes flashed dangerously, but he placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Relax." He muttered, "She won't go near him again, we already made sure of that."

"I know" I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "It's just the fact she still goes out, having a life and laughing, while he's too scared to leave the house." I cried, panting.

"Not to mention she was hitting on Riku" I muttered angrily, flushing.

Axel wagged his eye brows at me grinning.

"Ooh, the infamous silver haired sex god?" he asked, feigning innocence, dodging as I attempted to shove him into the door.

"Shut up!" I whined, pouting. "It's not like I even have a chance, he's straight" I sighed miserably.

Axel laughed, and ruffled up my already messy hair, "Come on, we can't leave Roxy waiting."

* * *

Riku POV

I walked home, Sora's words filling my head, _"It's not my story to tell..."_

I flinched inwardly as I remembered the pain and sadness filling his blue eyes. I never wanted him to look like that again. He looked better – Much better – with a smile on his face.

"Yo Riku!"

I snapped out of my day dream as Tidus ran to catch up with me.

"What's up man? I called your names 3 times before you noticed."

I sighed and grimaced, "I was at the beach with Sora when we ran into Kari..." I trailed off as Tidus flinched.

"Shit man..." he muttered, running a gloved hand through his blonde hair. "That can't have been pretty"

"It wasn't" I agreed trailing off.

An uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"What happened?" I asked, breaking it. "They were such good friends, then I go to America and come back a month later and he's ready to rip her throat out."

"Urgh," he moaned, "Dude, it's not my place to say."

"Come on," I argued, "your dating her older sister for fuck sake, tell me."

He turned and I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Please?" I whispered

Tidus groaned, "Fine, Yuna won't mind, she can barely stand Kari any more anyway."

This surprised me. Yuna loved every one especially her little sister, what did Kari do?

"But you can't tell anyone I told you, let Sora tell you in his own time. You got me?"

* * *

OOOOOH WHAT'S THE WHORE DONE NOW? I already have that planned – grins evilly – MWAHAHAHA DOWN WITH KARI!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so sorry Roxas for what I am going to you ;n;

* * *

Sora POV

"Wake up Roxy!" I yelled desperately, trying my hardest to calm my twin down.

He woke up screaming, tears pouring down his face. I held him close trying to calm the shaking boy.

"It's just a dream, just a dream" I chanted as he crawled onto my lap.

He looked up at me, blue eyes that mirrored mine full to the brim with tears.

"They... They" he started, trying to gulp down his tears.

"Shhh," I soothed, combing his blonde hair absent mindedly with my fingers.

We fell asleep like that, me with my arms around him, trying to protect him from the nightmares.

* * *

Riku POV

I woke up from my own nightmares, how can Kari have done that? I wondered, disgust filling my entire body.

"I need to ask Sora about tomorrow..." I started, but that would mean coming out...

"How to ask him?" I wondered, "coolly obviously..."

"Fuck" I said aloud, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sora POV

"Wake up you two!" Axel half sang as he came into our room and threw open the curtains.

I untangled myself from Roxas and groaned.

"Come on you two!" he pouted, bending down to kiss Roxas on the nose.

"It's the school dance tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer, he finished, never breaking eye contact with Roxas.

I could see the battle raging with in Roxas – he hadn't left the house in two months – but before i could say anything, he managed to whisper out a hesitant "Okay" offering Axel a soft smile.

"One dance, and I won't leave your side" promised the older boy.

"Make that two dances" I piped up, delight filling my eyes at the idea of Roxas leaving the house.

"And if you want to come home at any time, just let one of us know" Axel and I said at the same time which caused Roxas to giggle.

We were disturbed by a ring at the door bell.

"Urgh, who can that be at this time?" I asked, groaning.

"I'll get it." I said, slipping off the bed and padding downstairs.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door to...

* * *

Riku POV

"Hey Sora" I smiled awkwardly at the half dressed teen, refusing to let my eyes wander.

"Heya Riku" he smiled back softly causing my heartbeat to increase.

"Have you got a date for tonight?" I blurted out

_Damn! _I yelled at myself, so much for remaining cool.

Sora looked at me puzzled, "No" he replied with a small laugh – "Gay, remember?"

"Um... Will you go with me?" I asked, trying not to stutter

Sora's eyes widened, and to my delight he blushed.

"Okay," he whispered shyly.

Right, it's now or never. I decided.

I leant in and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll meet you here at half six?" I asked.

Sora looked too shell shocked to talk and just nodded.

"See you later" I grinned with delight, and turned away.

"Riku?" He asked softly

I turned back and to my surprise he pulled me back and kissed me again.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming" he said against my lips, and turned back into his house.

I grinned again, today looked like it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Sora POV

"ROXAS!" I yelled just as the door closed.

The blonde boy came down with Axel a few steps behind.

"Guess who has a date for tonight!" I pretty much squealed with excitement.

"Oh My God! Riku?!" Roxas joined in with my excited squeals.

Axel waggled his eyebrows at me "so much for him being straight, hey?" he smirked at me.

* * *

Oooh, I promise to reveal all hopefully in the next two chapters! :3 Go Roxas and Riku go :3


End file.
